Sacrifice
by Concealed Eminence
Summary: Sequal to Traitor; Book III of the Post-Metru Trilogy. Things seem to be spinning out of control, and Naidoc just seems to be more powerful. Will things end how they were supposed to, or has destiny changed? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the time before time, the Great Spirit descended from the heavens, carrying we: The ones called the Matroran, to this paradise. We were separate, and without purpose, so the great spirit illuminated us with the three virtues: Unity…Duty…and Destiny!

We embraced these gifts, and named out island home after the great spirit himself: Mata-Nui. But our happiness was not to last…the turaga sensed something strange on the island, and met, and decided on what to do…

A young Onu-Matoran named Codian was sent on a mission to gather one matoran from each village, sent by Turaga Whenua. The six matoran: Codian, Janaio, Siroll, Kantura, Tumak, and Tokamu, were meant to become Toa…protectors of Mata-Nui. The six, with Toa stones in hand, went to the Kini-Nui, There, there was another matoran, by the name of Macsonn, with his own toa stone. However, Codian had been having visions from a strange Dark Toa, who threatened to destroy the toa, though they became Heroes despite the visions.

They were warned. Codian was the only one who knew at the time, that his greatest enemy was alive and well. Naidoc was a new force to be reckoned with. However, six months past and not one trouble came to the Toa. Janaio became defiant, and took the other toa, besides Codian, Siroll, and Tumak, to protect their villages.

Little did they know, there was a traitor among them: Macsonn helped Naidoc hunt down and capture the three defecting toa: Janaio, Kantura, and Tokamu. But alas, Kantura and Janaio escaped to Metru-Nui, where Macsonn also had run after freeing Tokamu. Macsonn was confronted by Naidoc, who explained Siroll was a traitor as well. She and Codian were in love, and in a vain attempt to protect him, she made a pact with Naidoc. Now, there are two traitors.


	2. Wall of History

**Chapter I:  
Wall of History**

Turaga Vakama stared suspiciously at the Wall of History. He had always come here to ponder, in these dark times. It has been nearly ten years since the Makuta put Mata-Nui into a strange spell, one of slumber, and had spread his darkness across the once beautiful island. Since the villages had become so distant, Vakama often enjoyed coming to the Wall of History for a calming sensation. But not this time…there was something off. He had been reading, but found something he had never heard of before.

The Wall spoke of a group of Toa, not the Toa that were prophesied to come to them: Others. Others who had apparently protected Mata-Nui, after the Turaga came from Metru-Nui…but how was that possible? Mata-Nui had been inhabited by nothing but Matoran, and Rahi for the past few years until Makuta came to the island. Furthermore, this entry was unusually vague, as if it had been wiped away in the middle of being written.

A few days ago, after noticing this strange story, he sent a message to Turaga Nokama to seek him out. Yes, he knew it was extremely dangerous, but still. He needed to speak with her, and desperately at that. He turned as he heard her footsteps coming through the hall.

"I hope your trip was well." He said, walking up to her. She smiled at her long time friend.

"Better than expected," she said, "The Rahi attacks were minimal…as in to say none."

Vakama smiled. "Once you find what I've found, you'll be glad you came."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean?" she asked. Vakama motioned for her to come. She followed, and read the small part of the Wall of History, and stared up back at him. "What is this?"

"It is apparently the explanation that we were not the latest toa here." Vakama replied, leaning on his staff.

"That's not possible…" Nokama mumbled, shaking her head. "There were no other toa. How could that be? We couldn't possibly have forgotten them."

"I am not sure…Should we contact the others?"

"I…I don't think so." She said, "It must be nothing…possibly an error in prophesying, what do you think, Vakama--?"

But he was not there to listen. He was leaning on his staff, eyes closed. Nokama knew what was happening. Vakama was having a vision, something that rarely happened to him these days.

- - -

The night air was light and crisp. Vakama looked around. He saw…something. It was hard to see here, especially in the night. The darkness was almost unnatural, because it was so…strange. Almost green, he thought.

It was green! Slowly, a green light began to glow, and cast a light around the area. Because of this new-found light, Vakama found that he was in a lair, underground. He knew that there was no way to tell what time of day it really was. Suddenly, he heard voices, and he stepped back stiffly, staring. Three figures were walking from where the glow came. They were…toa?!

Vakama peered through the darkness, when suddenly, there was a loud scream. "NO!" he heard from his right. He jumped around, and was staring. There were two figures, two toa, in a strange embrace. From what the turaga could tell, one was female, the other two were male. The two who were in an embrace, had a sword sticking through her back, and out his. The other toa held the sword. The male toa looked down to the female pressing up against his torso. The two slumped over. Vakama stepped forward, squinting to get a better look.

"Why did you do that?" the male toa said weakly. Looking down at her, his face now sparkling with tears.

"I couldn't let you do this alone…I pankicked…" she said meekly, "Codian…I love you." She rested her head upon his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Codian, apparently, the male toa, looked up to the other toa, who had a deep frown on his face. Codian managed to let out a weak smirk, before closing his eyes as well. The other toa, however, suddenly turned into a deep black smoke. Vakama stepped forward, and examined as the black smoke floated downward and smothered Codian, before being absorbed into his body. Suddenly, the two embraced lovers fell over, apparently dead.

- - -

Vakama opened his eyes slowly. He looked to Nokama, who gave him a familiar look as if to say, 'What did you see?'

"It was a…vision of the past?" he asked, to no one in particular. "Or the future. There were three toa, and two were killed by the other, who was absorbed into one of the dead ones."

Nokama stared. "Do you think it was about the entry on the Wall?"

"I'm not sure…" he said, "Maybe I should think on this. I'll be in my hut, studying the Great Fire."

Vakama began walking away before turning and asking Nokama, "Will you research any other histories to find about these toa?" She nodded, and followed him out.


	3. What to do?

**Chapter II:  
What to do?**

Codian sat cross-legged at the Kini-Nui. He looked to his comrades: Kantura, Tokamu, Tumak, Siroll, and Macsonn. Macsonn was the shortest, since he was a matoran. A strong willed person, but still a matoran. He was still weak from his encounter with Naidoc, which had literally sucked him of his Toa powers, so he leaned on a pillar. Kantura's ax was slung over his shoulder. His wound was healed, mostly, while the others still bore sour feelings over Macsonn's betrayal.

And now, Codian had realized that Janaio was as well a traitor. Could anything go right? Kantura came to them all with this urgent news, that Janaio was a Dark Toa. But why? Janaio, if anything, was against even believing in Naidoc, let alone joining him. Codian looked up to Kantura and was only able to utter one word: "Why?"

"Janaio said he did it so he could get himself, Macsonn and I out of Metru-Nui." Kantura said, "But instead of coming with us, Naidoc took him away, and we haven't seen him since."

Now there's an underground city?! What is all this? Codian thought for a moment. "Hm…well, what do we do?"

"I'm not sure." Kantura responded, looking down. "I don't want to fight against him."

"We may have to." said Tokamu, "If he is one of Naidoc's…team members…then he should be stopped."

This made Siroll flinch uncomfortably. She stayed where she was, silent, head bowed. She, also, was a traitor. If the others felt the way Tokamu did…she didn't want to think about it.

"How can you be so heartless?" asked Macsonn, looking up to his comrade. "Just because he joined Naidoc does not mean he is beyond redemption. Just look at me."

"Hmp." Tokamu looked skeptical. Siroll, however, was slightly comforted by Macsonn's faith. She hoped Codian would feel the same. Especially after the kiss she gave him just before he went to face Naidoc. She almost gave a smile at the painfully sweet memory. Almost.

"Well, even so, we need a plan for even if they do come back."

- - -

Naidoc and Janaio were in Naidoc's lair, deep beneath even Onu-koro. Naidoc looked around. The green glow from random portals shimmering in and out was constant and annoying. The portals were made of some unknown form of protodermis. Naidoc was too busy to study them further. "We have a plan to complete, Janaio." he said sinisterly

"I know." Janaio replied bluntly.

"You seem…nervous." Naidoc sneered.

"Yes. I am, if that will make you feel better. I am nervous. I have to help you and Siroll kill the other toa…what am I supposed to feel? Joy?"

"Hmp." Naidoc said, "I don't care what you feel, so long as you go along with the plan."

"What is the plan, Naidoc?"

"We need Siroll to display her turncoat behavior publicly." Naidoc responded.

"Why? What will that do?"

"Codian and Siroll are in love. And without that new-found love, Codian will fall apart. Especially when he found that Siroll has defected to our side. It will be devastating, and he will be more than willing to die."

"But what about her?" Janaio asked, "I doubt she would be willing to show that."

"She will, because she won't have a choice. And then, in the end, the two will fall together, and live apart." Naidoc predicted. Janaio said nothing, but gave one small nod. He thought for a moment. He was unsure…

"Who are you?" he asked, "What are you?"

Naidoc wheeled around on Janaio. "Why?" he asked quickly, staring downward. Fire seemed to burn in his dark green eyes, before he took a step back, and turned.

"I need to know, if I'm going to work for you."

Naidoc looked to his new comrade. What could it hurt? They were all about to die anyway. "I am…"

- - -

"—dead!" cried Macsonn, glaring up at Tokamu, "Dead is what Janaio will be when this is all over. I know Naidoc, and I know he'll kill Janaio!"

Utter chaos had erupted in only the past few seconds. Siroll was in the same position, staring at the others. Codian was jumped up, trying to separate Tokamu and Macsonn from ripping each other's throats out. After a while, they calmed down.

"Look," Codian started, still staying between them. "We need a plan. I suggest that Macsonn, as he is the…weakest…of us, should go back to Onu-koro for his own safety."

"What!?" Macsonn cried, looking up.

"Macsonn, you don't have even mask powers. You need to go."

"But—"

"No. Kantura, make sure he gets there safely, will you?"

Macsonn eventually agreed and left with Kantura. Codian sighed, and went back to his sitting position. Siroll came over to comfort him, and he rested his head on her arm.


	4. Traitorous Swine

**Chapter III:  
Traitorous Swine**

After Macsonn was escorted to Onu-Koro, the other five were at the Kini-Nui, still waiting anxiously.

"We can't go back to our villages." Codian announced, "We can't endanger them while Naidoc is at large. We need to stop him!"

There was a dark chuckle that filled the air. The toa, simultaneously, pulled out their weapons. Codian, his sword in one hand, parallel to his opposite arm, which was at the ready for use of elemental power. Kantura's ax was held by both of his hands, out in front of him. Tumak's pick-axe was held by one hand as he looked cautiously around. Siroll held her scythe with two hands, one down near the base, and the other near the head. Tokamu's sword was out, his bow-an-arrow was still on his back.

"You toa are all so…defensive." Naidoc said, as he materialized in the center of the Kini-Nui, Janaio by his side. "It's almost sad, frankly."

"What are you doing here, Naidoc?" Codian said, staring.

"You just said you needed to stop me, didn't you?" he asked, looking cockily toward Codian, who flinched. "So stop me."

Codian gave a soft growl of anger, and glared at Naidoc, who gave Codian a disapproving look. "Don't be rude." Janaio said, looking to Codian. He then gave a smirking glance to Siroll, before turning back to Codian.

Before anyone could blink, Naidoc was attacking. So was Janaio. The two went in opposite directions, Janaio making the first move heading toward Siroll.

"No!" Codian shouted, stepping forward, but was soon flown back by a wave of Shadow from Naidoc. Kantura lept at Janaio with his ax, thirsty for revenge. Tokamu, however went for Naidoc.

The battle was short, but it hadn't seemed so at the moment. Codian was flung into a pillar, dropping his sword and falling to his knees. Naidoc held his hand out facing Codian which was covered in shadow. Tokamu, with his sword, sliced down toward's Naidoc's arm. Alas, Tokamu's sword hit only air, for in a moment, Naidoc dropped his hand, swirled around and jabbed Tokamu in the neck with his fore-fingers, causing the Toa of Earth to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Naidoc turned on Codian. "Why so weak?" he asked, looking down. Codian grunted as he stood up, grabbing his sword.

"I'm not weak." Codian said, glaring. He lifted his sword and attacked Naidoc, who summoned his own sword, blocking the attack. Left, right, right, left, and back again. The swords collided and barely touched flesh. The two seemed, at first to be evenly matched. Suddenly, Naidoc shot a bold of shadow energy at Codian, who used a powerful gust of wind to blow it off course, which hit a pillar not inches from Codians head, making the pillar behind him and stab his back with sharp bits of stone.

Naidoc thrust out both of his hands and shot more bolts of dark energy at Codian, who used his own hands to blow strong gusts of wind at Naidoc, The two powers were up against each other, and each bursts seemed to strengthen, until there were leaves and other debris flying in the wind caused by Codian's power. He never knew he wielded such power, but adrenaline always heightens strength. Shadow bolts randomly spat out of the main column and hit pillars. The powers were strong, and Codian realized he hadn't concentrated on any of his comrades.

- - -

Janaio lept at Siroll, and the two went into a fierce lock of their weapons. He stared at her from under his gray-yellow Kiril. The mask had darkened since his defection, and his eyes had built on a reddish hue. He gave a small nod, before using his laser cutter to spin around and attacking Kantura, who was swinging down his ax. The laser cutter's blades whirled fiercly as the body of the ax was in between the two. Kantura slid his ax down, using the head to get caught on the top of the laser cutter. He then gave a strong jerk downwards, and Janaio's laser cutter fell from his hands. Before the Dark Toa could react, Kantura had already kicked the laser cutter away and was bringing his ax down. Tumak was about to attack as well, but he realized there was nothing he could do, so he stood by Siroll, making sure she was alright.

Luckily for him, Janaio caught Kantura's ax at the body and pulled it away, tossing it behind him. He then angrily lept at Kantura.

"TRAITOR!" yelled Kantura, struggling against Janaio's weight, while blocking the oncoming punches. Eventually, Kantura was able to roll over and end up sitting on Janaio's chest, pinning him down. "YOU—BETRAYED—US—YOU—TRAITOR—YOU—DON'T—DESERVE—TO—LIVE!" Kantura yelled, hitting Janaio in the mask with every word, until finally Siroll came running up.

"STOP!" she shouted, as she and Tumak pulled Kantura off Janaio.

"What are you doing?!" Kantura shouted, over the slowly increasing howl of wind. Janaio stood and straightened his mask. He had come to terms with what he needed to do, and he wasn't stopping now…until he looked over to Codian. He was locked in a battle of power with Naidoc. Kantura and Siroll were staring too.

Kantura, Tumak and Siroll looked at one another. They needed to help. They ran to Codian's side, who was obviously relieved to see them. They both aimed their own powers to Naidoc, Kantura shooting fire from his hands, Siroll did the same with water, and Tumak shooting ice shards. Janaio soon came to Naidoc's aid, and shot stone shockwaves at the three toa. After a few seconds, Naidoc spoke.

"COME, TRAITOR!" he cried, staring at Siroll. "COME WITH US NOW, OR THE DEAL IS BROKEN!"

Siroll stared nervously to the others. When her and Codian locked eyes, she welled up with tears, and dropped her hands. She reluctantly stepped forward, to Naidoc and Janaio. The battle suddenly ended. The toa were no longer using their powers. Codian's arms hung limply at his side, as he watched Siroll walk to the Dark Toa.

"Siroll…"he began, "What's going on?"

"She's one of us now." Janaio said confidently, putting an arm around her shoulder.


	5. Inconsolable

**Chapter IV:  
Inconsolable**

"No, it's not like that!" Siroll cried, rushing forward, up to Codian. He stared down at her…he could do nothing but stare, mouth agate. "He agreed not to hurt you if I joined him! I couldn't possibly…"

Codian stepped back. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice cracking. "I could have helped you had you just told me!"

"You couldn't have helped her even if you tried." Janaio said, stepping forward.

"Stay out of this, Janaio!!" Codian shouted. He looked to Siroll for an answer.

"I—" she began, beginning to cry. "I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

Codian turned away from her, keeping his face hidden, both not wanting to look at her and hiding his tears. How could she do this? She loved him…she had said so! Was this all a lie, or did she really do this? Codian was so confused…hurt…betrayed…there was no way to describe his feelings. He turned back to her, and stared,

"Codian, please listen…" she began. "I…I don't know what to say…I did it because I love you, and I didn't—"

"Get out." Codian said flatly. She looked stunned. "Get out." He repeated. She said nothing, but instead turned away, and followed Janaio and Naidoc. The three then vanished into the shadows.

Kantura and Tumak looked to Codian, who began walking away. Tumak began to follow, but Kantura stopped him. "No." Kantura said, "He needs to be alone."

Tumak nodded and muttered, "We better tend to Tokamu." The two toa kneeled down and attempted to wake their unconscious ally. He slowly began to stir., before his eyes fluttered open, and he shot up instantly, before moaning, grabbing his head, and laying back down.

"Mata-Nui…my head hurts!" he said. "What happened?"

"Well…I don't know how to say this, but apparently Siroll also is a traitor."

"WHAT!?" Tokamu shouted shooting up again. "What—What do you mean?! Where's Codian! What happened?"

"Calm down!" Kantura said, forcing him back down. "Codian just walked off. He needs some time alone. Just rest for a minute. You've been unconscious."

"I can't…" he said, "We have to do something."

"No." Kantura said. He looked to Tumak. "Go grab him some water?" Tumak nodded and ran off.

- - -

Codian was walking, but in nowhere in particular. Where was he going to go? What was he going to do? Was nothing sacred anymore? He had been betrayed by the love of his life, and his own toa. Two others, in fact, though Macsonn had come back to their side. Still, he felt alone. More than he ever had. Who could he trust, now that the person he trusted most had betrayed him? Now, more than ever, he missed Le-koro. The time when he ran the merchant shop had been some of the best times, now that he looks on it. That seemed like a whole other world, now. He fell to the ground, as if the gravity increased around him. He fell to the ground, weeping.


	6. Betrayal Hurts

**Chapter V:  
Betrayal Hurts**

Codian trudged through the woods of Le-Wahi. He had been weeping for hours, and his eyes and throat burned from it. He had been betrayed, and there was no way he could stop the hurt. The only way he could think of was death, and there was no way he would do that.

"Such sad thoughts." He heard, He whirled around, but somehow he soon became dizzy. He fell backwards, hitting the ground.

- - -

Codian was in the woods. Again. He was seriously getting tired of always ending up here, especially in these dreams. The night glistened. He looked around, and saw…Siroll with…himself? He looked around, and gasped when he saw what was before him.

"Siroll, I have to." He heard himself say. Codian watched as his other self began walking away…this was his and Siroll's first kiss.

"No! I don't want to lose you!"

The other Codian turned, "What?"

Suddenly, the two were embraced, and kissing. The kiss was like a sword in his heart. Codian fell to the ground, tears falling freely.

"How touching…" Naidoc said, materializing behind, and kneeling next to Codian. "And yet she left you…for me."

Codian said nothing, but kept his eyes on the grass. Until he was urged to look up…to see Siroll walking away, disappearing into Darkness. His mouth was agate.

"You know what you must do." Naidoc seethed, handing Codian a sword. He looked to it, staring. 'I'm so confused…' he thought helplessly. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to wake himself from this nightmare. The scene of his and Siroll's first kiss played over and over in his mind…

"This will all end." Naidoc coaxed, "I will be gone…and Mata-Nui will be safe. You know it's the right thing to do…"

Codian jerked back, and was suddenly pulled from the dream. Everything went whooshing past him like a tornado…and then it was over…Codian shook violently, weeping again. He didn't know what he could possibly do about Siroll…

- - -

Naidoc's eyes opened quickly with a small gasp as he returned from a trance. Janaio and Siroll stood behind him, staring. He smirked. "We need a plan to rid the island of the Toa." He muttered. He stood to look at the two traitors. "What do you suggest?"

The two eyed him suspiciously. He smirked, "Nothing? Very well." He turned to the wall, and flourished his hand at it. Suddenly, the green glowing substance that lit the cave materialized in front of him. Janaio stared.

"What is that?" he asked cautiously.

"It is a form of energized protodermis…I've been using it to get around occasionally." He looked to Janaio and smirked. "It was I who summoned the protodermis when you and Kantura went to Metru-Nui."

"What?!" Janaio shouted, stepping forward. "Why did you let us escape?!"

"I needed a new traitor. Once I learned of Macsonn's betrayal, I planned it all. I knew you would do anything to get out of Metru-Nui, even join me. And you did. However, I did not anticipate you, Siroll. You were a lovely little surprise."

"Wait…so you've planned all this out?" Siroll asked, stepping forward.

"Pretty much…" Naidoc said absentmindedly. "At least starting from Macsonn's betrayal…before that there was a different plan entirely. But that's beside the point…we need to figure out a way to use this stuff properly."

Janaio and Siroll stood motionless, not comprehending what they just heard…how could Naidoc have planned all this? It seemed impossible, but it was apparently true. Suddenly, Naidoc shoved his head through the green substance and stood there for several minutes. Soon, he jerked out with a loud, "Aha!"

"I've got a plan!" he announced, "And it's foolproof."

"Well, what is it?" Janaio asked,

"We're going back in time."

"Back..in time? What do you mean by that?" Siroll questioned.

"Well, we go back in time, to a few weeks before you seven become toa, and stop you…simple as that!"

Janaio and Siroll again said nothing, simply staring at Naidoc…they weren't sure they wanted to do this, but they didn't have a choice…


	7. Death or Life?

**Chapter VI:  
Death or Life?**

Naidoc looked to his two allies. "I have work to do." He said, "I'll be back momentarily." With that, he vanished and Janaio and Siroll were left. They looked to each other. Janaio gave a small smile.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked, holding out his hand. Siroll reluctantly set her hand in Janaios, and the two disappeared.

Siroll looked around…they were on a small, almost desert like plain, but there were a few plants popping up. The sky seemed to stretch out for miles above their heads, as Siroll smiled. Over all, it was a nice place, and she liked it. She looked to Janaio…"Where are we?"

"It's a small islet north of Onu-Koro. I used to come here on trips while in Po-koro." He said, smiling. "I figured it would be better than being in Le-Wahi and having the toa chase us everywhere."

A sudden pang of guilt hit Janaio when he saw Siroll tear up and turn away from him. He frowned. Janaio's mention of them being chased by the toa had reminded Siroll of Codian. Codian…he was hurt, and she felt horrible…but then, she was only trying to SAVE him. How can that be condemned?

Janaio stepped up behind her. "I'm sorry." He muttered, walking around to face her. She was upset, tears rolling down her cheeks. He could tell that she was very uncertain about this. He lifted up her chin and gave a small smile. "Are you okay?"

She looked up into Janaio's eyes. He was different…dangerous…and she was starting to like him. She nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Codian was a large regret, but she was only trying to help…was that so wrong? She leaned into Janaio, hugging him. He, surprisingly, hugged her back.

Soon, she stepped back and suddenly, Janaio pulled her back, into a long kiss. Janaio's first thought was that she was going to be extremely angry, but no…instead she…kissed and embraced him? Janaio was pleasantly surprised, but he didn't question it.

The two parted, and Janaio grinned. She didn't. She had less of a grin and more of a smirk. He then gave her a questioning look and she turned and walked away. She had changed moods fast, he thought. But he still didn't question it. He followed, and the two talked together.

- - -

Codian was still in Le-Wahi. He looked around the green trees…they no longer brought him comfort as they once had. He sighed, and then spoke. "Naidoc." He said.

Suddenly, materializing from the shadow, Naidoc came walking, a knowing smile on his face. "Hello, Codian." He said, "Why did you summon me?"

"You say that if I die, you disappear….why? How?" Codian said, looking to Naidoc.

"Well, if you die, I cease to exist. Just…poof,"—Naidoc made a gesture with his hand—"And I'm gone."

"But why!?"

"All in good time." Naidoc said, "You have to agree to my plan, first."

"And what is your plan, exactly?"

"Well," Naidoc began, folding his arms behind his back. "I go back in time, through some energized protodermis that serves as a portal, and then, I kill you, and so, your past self is gone, and then you never get the message to the other matoran, the turaga never sense any danger, and it will be as if I never was here."

"Wait…that doesn't make any sense." Codian said, "If it was as if nothing ever happened, why did you even come?"

Naidoc sneered. "Because you would still have become Toa. And that cannot happen. I am not the Makuta, and he has yet to come, and according to the prophesy, the toa cannot come until after Makuta has arrived."

"If you're not the Makuta, why did the Turaga sense that you might be him?" Codian asked,

"Because I work for him…" Naidoc replied, "More or less."

"WHAT!?" Codian shouted, "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

"All in good time." Naidoc said, "First, you need to agree to the plan."

Codian stared coldly at Naidoc…how could he agree? It was basically signing his own death wish. He turned away, and spoke. "I'll think about it."

Naidoc chuckled darkly. "Good…I'll be waiting for your call." With that, Naidoc was gone, and Codian was alone. More alone then he ever had been.


	8. Go Home

**Chapter VII:  
Go Home.**

Codian walked back to the Kini-Nui, and night was just beginning to fall. He had done thinking, and through the visions, and his conversations with Naidoc, he figured there was nothing left for him. Siroll betrayed him, plus she would be fine if Naidoc wasn't lying. Going back in time…about a year ago, that would seem utterly ridiculous to Codian, but after everything he's been through, it wasn't such a crazy idea now.

Codian sighed as he walked. He was calm. Something about impending death did that to him. If Naidoc was right, only he would be harmed, and it would be as if nothing ever happened. He inhaled deeply, and saw the Kini-Nui a few hundred feet away. He walked to it, and he soon was walking up the familiar stone steps.

"Codian!" Kantura cried, jumping up. "What happened? Are you alright?" He was on the opposite side of the Temple, Tokamu and Tumak with him.

"I'm fine," Codian said, smiling weakly. "Really, I am. I just…needed a few hours alone."

"Oh." Kantura said, "Well, nothing has happened. They just…left."

"That's good." Codian said, "You know…I've been thinking,"

"About what?" Tokamu asked, stepping forward, him and Tumak stepping on opposite sides of Kantura.

"I think we should head back to the villages." He said, looking at each of them.

"WHAT!" Tumak shouted, "Why? We need to help against Naidoc, and—"

"We need to protect our villages." Codian said, "Please. Just trust me on this, okay?"

"Codian, what's going on?" asked Kantura.

"You'll find out soon enough." Codian said. Looking at his old friends, he began to tear up. He turned away for a moment to regain his composure. "I have to do this alone."

"Look, we can help you, just…"

"No." Codian responded defiantly. "I'm sorry, Kantura, But you're gonna have to trust me with this. This is my fight, not yours."

"We are toa! We stick together! We—"

"—You have to do this." Codian said, "I promise, everything will be fine! I can do this."

Kantura stared at Codian. What was he doing? He looked to Tokamu and Tumak…they looked just as confused. "Alright, Codian." He said, "I trust you."—he looked to the other two.—"Let's go." He knew they didn't want to go, but they had to. So, he left, and they were soon following.

- - -

After several hours of walking, the moon was high, and Kantura was almost home. He had been thinking so much, his head nearly hurt. He was confused, and offended. Why couldn't he help Codian? Why was he so wanting to be alone? It didn't make any sense. And he was upset, but part of him was glad to be back in the steamy, stuffy village of Ta-koro.

Tokamu was tired. He flopped right onto his bed once he got into the hut. He was annoyed. More then ever at Codian for not wanting help. Who did he think he was? The all-powerful Toa-leader? Well, if that was the case, he was sorely mistaken. Soon, Tokamu found his way into sleep.

Tumak finally reached the icy gates of Ko-koro, the familiar blizzard like weather was welcoming. When he reached his house, he smiled. He was upset that Codian was alone. He wanted to help, but he needed to trust his friend. If Codian could fix it, he will, Tumak thought. He had always been an optimist. And he hoped he was right. I hope Codian will be fine, he thought as he drifted into sleep.


	9. Secrets

**Chapter VIII:  
Secrets**

In a triangular fashion, Naidoc, Siroll, and Janaio stood, staring back and forth at each other. Naidoc had a small smirk on his face, Janaio was wearing a small frown, and Siroll was simply staring, keeping her face clear of emotion. The green glow was something they all had grown used to, since spending a lot of time in Naidoc's lair.

"Toa, I am ready to execute the plan." Naidoc said, staring at the other two.

"What do you mean, you?" Janaio asked, his arms crossed. He looked to Naidoc, who's hands were folded behind his back and his legs spread apart.

"I mean, that from now on, I will be taking this plan on alone." Naidoc said, simply. "You two cause too many…complications. So, as of now, I release you of your bond." He lifted his hand, and gave a small flick of his fist.

Suddenly, Janaio and Siroll's right arms were pulled upwards, the tattoo of a Miru covered in shadow that was branded in their wrists suddenly were glowing, and were pulled from their skin. It was as if their flesh was ripped, but there was no mark. They both fell over screaming in pain, as the smoky tattoos were off their wrists and melded into Naidoc's own wrist.

Janaio stood as the pain ceased. He glared. "What is wrong with you?!" he cried. His mask had cleared up…it was no longer a gray color, and his eyes were back to their original orange hue. "If you never needed us, why did you make us Dark Toa?"

"To cause doubt and betrayal with the other toa." He said, still frowning. "It worked. Now, leave me. Go back to your villages…this is your only chance to return safely. Now GO."

Janaio growled angrily and leapt at Naidoc in a blind fury. Siroll jumped with a yelp, once she stood. But before Janaio could cause any sort of damage, he was caught in the air, darkness swirling around him. Naidoc's hand was in the air as well, fingers outstretched,

Janaio attempted to struggle against the shadow, but he was paralyzed by it. He shouted, "Let me go!"

"Naidoc, release him." Siroll said cautiously, staring at Naidoc, whose eyes never left Janaio.

"No." he said simply. He stepped closer, "I warned you not to cross me, Janaio. And now, you will pay for it." Naidoc twisted his hand, and suddenly the shadow leaving Janaio, but as it did so it took away his power, reducing him into a Matoran. As Janaio's yellow and black body shrunk, he screamed violently and his body twitched violently.

"NO! STOP!" Siroll yelled, jumping forward, grabbing at Naidoc's arm to stop him. Finally, the process was finished, and Janaio fell to the ground. Naidoc flung his to the side and with a 'hiss,' Siroll went flying across the room, smacking into a wall, but before hitting the ground was paralyzed with shadow. "You forget.." he seethed, "I can take away your powers as well."

"Don't h-hurt her." Janaio said weakly, standing. "Let her go, at least."

Naidoc gave an icy glare. He dropped the shadow, causing Siroll to fall on the ground with a grunt. "Fine." He said. "Get out! Both of you before I kill you both!"

Siroll stood up, and ran over to Janaio, she put her arm around him and helped him to walk out.

- - -

Siroll and Janaio emerged from a tunnel the green protodermis portal had dropped them off in. Siroll looked down to Janaio. "I have to find Codian…I'm sorry. Can you make it to Po-koro from here?"

Janaio squinted as he looked into the desert before them. "Yeah, I think so…" he said, and then looking up to her. "Don't worry."—he smiled,--"We'll make it through this."

She nodded. "I hope you're right." She said not another word as she ran back into the tunnel.


	10. As Long As You're Mine

**Chapter IX:  
As Long as You're Mine**

Siroll ran, full speed, from a dark and crowded cave. She put a right hand to her forehead to block the incoming sunlight from blinding her. After jogging for so long, she was tired, but she knew that she had to keep up, if she wanted to find Codian.

Codian was at the Kini-Nui, staring at the forest in front of him. In the distance, a few gukko birds whistled, and it reminded Codian of his life before becoming a toa. He missed it so much, but he knew there was no way he could get it back…he couldn't just wish everything away, and disappear to a whole other world, just to get away from all the stress.

"Codian!!" he heard…he turned, to find Siroll running up to him. "Codian! Thank Mata-Nui, I've found you!" She ran up and embraced him. He didn't reply the gesture.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's Naidoc…me and Janaio are no longer with him…he's taking things into his own hands now."

"Wait…what do you mean?" Codian asked, pulling away from her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"He said he's…going back in time." She said, panting from running. "To stop everything."

"I don't understand…"

"Neither do I." she said, suddenly grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss. He let out a small 'mmp' in response, relishing the sweetness of their touching lips. The two held in the kiss, embraced, for several seconds, before Siroll finally pulled away. "I love you," she said.

"I know." Codian said, smiling. "I love you too." He went in for another kiss, and this time, picking her up and spinning her around in a fierce hug. Soon, he set her down.

"I have a feeling…" she said, looking into her lover's deep green eyes, "That this won't last long."

"Then just for this moment, as long as you're mine," Codian replied, smiling, "We'll make up for lost time."

The two kissed one last time, and after a long kiss, they parted and simply stood there, embraced, their heads resting on each other's shoulders.

"NO!" Siroll was in front of Codian, and the next thing he could tell, was a warm, bloody sword stabbing through her stomach and into his. Codian looked up to Naidoc.

"Why did you do that?" Codian asked weakly, looking down at Siroll, his face now sparkling with tears.

"I couldn't let you do this alone…I pankicked…" she said meekly, "Codian…I love you." She rested her head upon his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Codian looked up to Naidoc, who had a deep frown on his face. Codian managed to let out a weak smirk, before closing his eyes as well.

Codian gasped as he stepped away from Siroll.

"What is it?!" she asked, suddenly. "Are you alright?"

"A…A vision." Codian said, looking to her. "Siroll…"—he didn't want to tell her of his and Naidoc's plan, of course, but he didn't have a choice.—"I…Naidoc and I have formed a pact."

"A pact?" she asked, now afraid. "What kind of pact?"

"Naidoc is going to kill me, so that none of this ever happens…"

"WHAT!" she cried, tearing up, and looking at him. She began screaming and pounding on his chest. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" As she screamed, she was also crying, her tears streaming down her face. Codian stopped her and controlled her panic with a hug, holding her in place.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." He said, "We've already planned it, there's no going back. I knew that he…that we were going back in time."

"Why?" she asked,

"It will stop everything, not to mention it will save everyone from…from this!" he said, "Don't you undersand?"

"Let me come with you!"

"No."

"Why not? I can help you, so let me!"

"Siroll….I have to do this alone." Codian replied.


	11. Helping Helps

**Chapter X:  
Helping Helps.**

The darkness of Onu-koro, Macsonn's home, was cool and refreshing compared to the damp jungle that surrounds the Kini-Nui. Night-vision made the scene clear and easy to see as he walked silently through the underground home. Though lightstones mounted on torch-like poles lighted the area, Macsonn preferred to see through the night vision all Onu-Matoran had, so that he could pick up every little detail. Upon his waist was strapped a small short-sword, and on the opposite side of the belt was a few throwing stars. He wasn't entirely sure why he had them, but they were there nonetheless.

Macsonn's golden Pakari looked to the high ceiling of the cavern that was Onu-koro. It was bland, and rocky…nothing new up there, Macsonn thought absentmindedly…He shook his head, keeping focus on where he was going, turning to Tomaku's hut. He looked to the small glow of the hut before stepping in.

The small house was small and adequate…much taller than the others, since Tokamu was a toa. There was a bed on the side, along with a desk full of random trinkets. Across the room, Tokamu was looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" asked Macsonn, looking to Tokamu.

"I'm just…uneasy." Tokamu said, turning. "Codian was acting strange earlier."

"Tell me about it." Macsonn said, walking into the hut further and sitting down on the bed.

Tokamu smirked, sitting in a chair opposite Macsonn. "What do you think was wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Macsonn replied with hesitation."I hope he's okay."

Tokamu nodded in agreement. "…You don't think something is wrong, do you?" he asked nervously after a long pause.

Macsonn stared. Codian was awfully calm, especially after Siroll's display earlier that Tokamu had told him about. If the two had been lovers, then Codian should be devastated, not calm. It was strange…and unnatural. "Possibly." Macsonn replied. "But what could it be?"

"I'm not sure," Tokamu said, suddenly standing. "But I'm going after him."

"You're what?"

"We have to go help!" Tokamu announced. In his eyes were the feeling of determination and compassion for his fellow toa. "Are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice?" Macsonn said, standing. "I may not be a toa, but I still feel like I have a dedication to Codian and the others." What Macsonn said was true, though Codian had told him previously that he needn't clear his name with him, Macsonn still felt an obligation to make up for his crimes.

The two walked silently from the hut, and strode, Macsonn nearly jogging to catch up, through the dark village, before being submersed in the tunnels. The lightstones brought little comfort to either of them until they reached the light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak.

Tokamu, inside, was feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He wanted desperately to reach Codian and help him, but on the other hand, what if they all died in the process and lost the island? Was it worth it?

Inside Macsonn as well, questions burned. He, like Tokamu, was nervous. But determined. There were doubts about failure, but he couldn't fail. He must succeed.

The two walked on for several hours, though it felt like days. Night had fallen by the time they reached the Kini-Nui. They sighed when they finally reached the stone steps. They walked up, between two of the eight pillars, to see Naidoc, standing by Codian, and Siroll. The three were in a triangular position, Naidoc at the tip of the triangle, facing Tokamu and Macsonn. Codian and Siroll were facing Naidoc.

"CODIAN!" Tokamu yelled, beginning to run forward, Macsonn in close pursuit.

Codian turned, and was about to speak, his expression of surprise, when Naidoc grabbed him, and Siroll, and disappeared into the shadows, causing Tokamu to fall to the ground in mid-jump to catch Codian.

"…What just happened?!" Macsonn cried, after a small pause.

"I…I'm not sure." Tokamu said, looking up worriedly.


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter XI:  
Secrets Revealed.**

"I'm coming with you!" Siroll persisted. She stared at Codian with determined eyes. Codian stared for a moment as the fresh night air gleamed on her blue body. Codian couldn't resist but to crack a lopsided smile.

"Can I say no?" he asked.

"No." she said defiantly. "You can't, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Codian sighed, the smile fading from his face. His regrets were gone…replaced with fears. He walked to Siroll, putting his arms on her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled, and embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yes. I'm sure."

In truth, she wasn't sure at all. Her thoughts were racing and her heart was pounding. She really didn't want this to happen, but being with him brought her a strange sense of calm, and assurance. She loved him, and she wanted to be with him always, though she knew at this point that was impossible.

Codian soon parted from the sweet embrace. "We should go." He said, stepping back. He motioned for her to follow him. The two walked on in an embarrassed silence. Codian's silver-blue miru glinted in the moonlight as he walked on, Siroll a few steps behind him. Codian pushed all thoughts from his mind, not wanting to think about the oncoming event. The path was narrow and smooth, through the forest. It was cool and a small breeze fluttered by. Siroll's cyan Kaukau was nearly invisible, as was her blue and teal body, in the bluish night sky and darkened paths. Her footsteps were soft and elegant, compared to Codian's more masculine walk.

Soon, they came up to the Kini-Nui, surprisingly where Naidoc was standing. He smiled at them both as they stepped up.

"Ready to go, then?" he asked as they stepped up to stand in front of him, forming a triangular position.

"Let's just get it over with." Codian said silently.

"Siroll." He said, nodding in greeting. "Good to see you again." Naidoc was only responded with a glare.

"CODIAN!" a voice called from the distance. Codian turned around curiously. He saw Tokamu (he could only tell because of the silver akaku. Behind him was apparently Macsonn. 'What are they doing here?!' Codian thought, as he began to step forward, ready to speak, when he was suddenly engulfed in shadow.

The three toa were suddenly in Naidoc's lair. Codian turned to Naidoc, who's dark hand slowly slid off Codian's shoulder. He looked to Siroll, and then back to Codian. "Assuming you both know the plan?" he asked simply, folding his hands behind his back and walking between the two of them.

"Can you explain it in a bit more detail?" Siroll asked cautiously. Naidoc rolled his eyes as if to say, 'How stupid can you be?'

"The plan is simple. We must turn back time, to about a few days before you were given your mission, so that you are transformed back to a matoran, in your original form, so that I can kill you, thus killing the you from the past, and then I will disappear, Siroll and the others won't remember a thing, or at least the others will, and then none of this will…or, has, if you will…ever happened."

Siroll sighed. "How are we going to get to the past, exactly."

"This energized protodermis can transport us. I've never tried going through time before, but I'm able to contol it, I think."

The dark lair glowed green, the light blinking out, and then reappearing in a different spot every few minutes. "Are we ready?" Naidoc asked.

"One thing we before we begin." Codian said,

"And what would that be?" Naidoc seethed, staring at Codian.

"Who are you? What are you?"

Naidoc moaned. "Haven't you gotten over that already? You're going to die in a few minutes anyway, so what's the point?"

"If I'm going to die, it won't matter." Codian retorted.

Naidoc sighed. "Oh very well." He said, "If you must know. Do you know what a Shadow Toa is?'

"No." Codian said, "Tell me."

"A Shadow Toa is a dark version of a Toa, created by my Master."

"Your….Master?" Codian asked, stepping back. The thought of someone ruling Naidoc was staggering.

"Yes." Naidoc said simply. "He calls himself Teridax. He sent me on this little mission before you became a toa, sending visions to you, to warn you. Obviously it didn't work, so he gave me more powers then I originally possessed—More then what you originally possessed."

"What do you mean, I originally possessed?"

"I am your Shadow Toa." Naidoc said, simply. "Which is why I will disappear once you are killed. It is my mission, to kill you."

"You…" Siroll said, stepping forward, gripping her scythe. "You were never going to agree to the deal in the first place, were you?!"

"Actually, No. I wasn't." Naidoc said nastily, flashing a wicked grin to Siroll.

"How could you—"

"It doesn't matter." Naidoc interrupted.

"What exactly are you saying, Naidoc?" Codian asked wearly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naidoc replied. "I'm you."


	13. Hero

**Chapter XII:  
Hero**

Codian stared at Naidoc, not saying anything. The idea of Naidoc being part of him was both astounding, and utterly impossible. He could do nothing stare, mouth agate. Though he knew it was true, it was as if Codian couldn't accept it.

"H..." Codian muttered, "How is that possible!"

"Didn't I just explain that?" Naidoc said, sounding bored. "If we plan to be on schedule, we need to go now."

"Wait, can you give him a moment to process, please?" Siroll asked, staring at Naidoc. She then walked over to Naidoc and set a hand on his arm. He didn't say anything, though his mouth was closed. Naidoc leaned on the wall, staring. Soon, the constant flicker of the green glow appeared behind Codian and Siroll. They turned, staring at the swirling vortex. Naidoc smirked, and strode forward, stepping between them and knocking Siroll's hand away as he passed through. He then went to the portal and shoved his hand through it. His arm was sumberged in the vortex, his head bowed and eyes shut. His head and body started to shake, and spreading from where his hand was shoved into the portal, a dark purple weed-like color spread through the portal like a parasite before the glow was gone and there was nothing but a dark purple shimmering portal.

"Follow me." Naidoc said, turning suddenly seeming alive. He smirked at Codian and Siroll, who simply stood, staring. Codian looked down to his lover and gave a small nod, before taking the first step. She walked close behind him, her hand gripping his, watching the portal. Naidoc stepped through and was gone.

"Codian…"

"What?" Codian replied to Siroll.

"I'm scared." Siroll said, looking up.

"I know…Me too,"

The two continued walking until they were inches from the portal. They were both seemingly petrified with fear, when suddenly Naidoc's dark hand reached through and grabbed Codian by the shoulder, dragging him in the portal as well.

The process of going back in time was frightening, at best. The two toa felt as if they were being dragged under ice, and into a freezing, rushing river. It was like currents of cold water were consuming them, covering every inch of their body. Codian couldn't breathe, nor could he see. He attempted to struggle against the cold, but he was paralyzed. But as soon as the fright started, there was a strange whooshing feeling, as if a great gust of wind pushed him back, the white noise filling his ears until suddenly he was falling. Then, the cold was gone, and he was screaming, for only a moment before smacking against a hard stone floor.

Codian let out a pained grunt as Siroll appeared from the portal toppling on him. She was looking down on him. She was sweating, he noticed, and breathing heavily. She soon rolled off him and stood up, and he did the same.

"Where are we?" Codian asked, looking to Naidoc.

"We are still in my lair, before it has been inhabited."

"Does that mean the other me and Siroll are in their villages?" Codian asked, looking at Naidoc.

"No. You are both yourselves from the past. Take a look."

Codian looked down, to his body, and realized with a jolt that he was a matoran! In fact, as he looked around, so was Naidoc. And Siroll, for that matter. It was strange, seeing them as matoran again…to be a matoran again. Codian, through everything that has happened…or, will happen, he had been left with a sort of calm, as if the stress of being a toa no longer mattered. But even so, it was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that he was in the past.

"So. Shall we begin?" Naidoc said. He summoned a sword, pointing it at Codian. Though now a matoran, he was still strong. Since he was Codian's shadow form, he had transformed with Codian. He had never been a matoran before, but he was still powerful, thanks to Teridax.

"Wait." Siroll said, her voice suddenly cracking. Without notice, she turned and embraced Codian, kissing him. The two kissed, one last time for a long while. Naidoc simply rolled his eyes, but to the others it was pure passion, longing, and utter despair at the fact that they couldn't be together any longer.

Eventually, they parted, Codian, looking at Siroll. It had been a long time since he had seen her at eye-level. Since becoming a toa, she had always been a bit shorter than him. He never loved her so much then in this moment. It was true that you never know how precious something is, until you lose it.

Siroll stepped away from Codian, now her face completely wet with tears. She was trying her best not to cry, but it was impossible. She stared at her lover, staring at his eyes. She loved him, and didn't want him to go, but she knew there was no other choice.

"Let's do get this over with, shall we?" Naidoc asked. Siroll was now at Codian's side, Naidoc's sword at the ready. Codian's mind flashed back to the vision he had, where Naidoc killed him, but in that they were toa. His only conclusion was that it must have been metaphorical.

Siroll was openly crying, silently whispering 'No…' over and over as if hoping, praying that Naidoc would cease the attack. But Naidoc's sword came back, and was thrust forward.

Codian breathed in as the sword slowed down. The pure and utter impossibility of this moment seemed to make it go by in seconds. As the sword came forward, Codian was reminded of his life. From when he awoke in a small canister on a beautiful beach, to when he helped to build the underground city and tunnels of Onu-koro under the guidance of Turaga Whenua.

The very first opening of his store, and then his going to Le-Wahi and experiencing the beauty he would come to know and love for a year. Then, the day Whenua asked him to his hut and told him of trouble on the island. He remembered finding Janaio, the small argument that Janaio had provoked in the desert. Seeing Siroll for the first time, and getting hit on the neck with her book when he entered her hut. Kantura's being fired when he was late to the building in Ta-koro, and when he was chosen to be the Le-koro matoran, and Matau gave him the small sword. And then meeting Tumak in the archives of Ko-koro, and meeting Tokamu in Onu-koro at the last minute.

Then, Macsonn's betrayal, facing Naidoc in Le-koro, and then Janaio and Siroll betraying them all, while Macsonn was transformed into a Matoran, and now, this. Here he was, about to be killed. And as he thought, that this must have been the way it was meant to be, that they weren't the prophesied toa, that the Makuta had yet to come, and yet—

"NO!!" the cry of Siroll's distressed voice seemed distant, but it was what brought Codian's entire world spinning back into reality. She was in front of Codian, chest to chest, hugging him, when there was a loud gasp from her, and a burning pain through his stomach. He looked down to Siroll, and he knew that she had gotten in the way of Naidoc's sword, and she was now dying as well.

"Why did you do that?" Codian asked weakly. It was the first thing that came to mind as he looked at Siroll.

"I couldn't let you do this alone…I panicked…" she said meekly, "Codian…I love you." She rested her head upon his shoulder, and closed her eyes. A more drastic, horrific pain stabbed Codian's heart. When her head touched his shoulder, he knew that she was dead. Tears begin forming, and Codian began to weep as he looked up to Naidoc. Naidoc stared down at him as Codian fell to the ground, on his knees. He could feel his world darkening, his life slipping away. Naidoc had a dark frown on his face, as suddenly, he was nothing but a black smoke, that sank and formed into Codian's body, soon absorbing into it.

Codian fell to the ground, dead. Siroll, his once lover was as well, dead. The two were on the ground, in a lovers embrace. The only comfort that either of them knew, is that they would be together, this time forever….


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Once upon a time, there was a friendly Onu-Matoran by the name of Codian. He was an abnormal sort, preferring the life of trees and sky over darkness and rock. He lived in Le-koro, but owned a merchant shop in Onu-koro. One day, on his way to the underground village, he received a message from Whenua. He went, to find he was needed to gather one person from each village to follow him to the Kini-Nui, for a sort of investigation.

Codian agreed, and began his journey immediately. He gathered five companions: Janaio, the carver from Po-Koro, Siroll, the weaver from Ga-koro, Kantura, the builder from Ta-koro, Codian himself from Le-koro, Tumak, the scholar from Ko-koro, and Tokamu, the miner from Onu-koro. The six new friends were sent on their way to the Kini-Nui, to become Toa as revealed at the last minute by Turaga Whenua. Warned by a vision, Codian continued to the Kini-Nui, to find that there was one more toa to join them, by the name of Macsonn.

So, the seven new toa began their journey, though six of them were exciting, Codian knew that his worst enemy had awakened. Codian knew nothing but a name: Naidoc. For several weeks, the new toa were celebrated and were local celebrities throughout the island. They lacked unity, their duty was unclear, and they as of yet had the destiny of splitting apart. The toa spent time at their villages rather than be together.

Soon, six months had past, and finally, the threat was revealed. One by one, Naidoc and Macsonn took down three of the six toa: Janaio, Kantura, and Tokamu. Macsonn, however, was doubtful of his position and fled, betraying Naidoc, fleeing to Metru-Nui. Coincidentally, that as well is where Janaio and Tokamu escaped to and were healed by the Rahaga Iruini, Bomanga, and Gaaki.

As Macsonn was escaping, Naidoc was summoned by Siroll, who agreed to join his side if he didn't hurt Codian, her lover. Naidoc agreed, and went to find Macsonn. He then explained of Siroll, and took the toa powers from Macsonn, giving the remaining toa stone to Janaio, so that Janaio could teleport back to Mata-Nui. Against Kantura's wishes, Janaio became a Dark Toa, and then was forced to join Naidoc.

Naidoc then went and dueled with Codian, explaining to him that things were not as they should be. Afterwards, Kantura explained everything that had happened in Metru-Nui. Then, Janaio and Naidoc came and attacked. There was a short battle, in which Siroll displayed her turncoat ways, and Codian was completely devastated.

Codian went into a depression as Siroll did as well. Naidoc attempts to convince Codian to commit suicide to end everything, though he fails. Siroll and Janaio, however, went to the islets above Onu-Metru, where they consoled each other and shared a kiss. Afterwards, Naidoc finds he can control the portals made of energized protodermis to go back in time. The three plan, and decide. Codian soon agrees to the plan, and sends the other toa home. Naidoc does the same, before reducing Janaio to a matoran. He did not, however, tell them of Codian's death.

Siroll and Janaio parted ways in Onu-wahi, Siroll going off to find Codian, which she did, to give him one last goodbye. The two kiss, and Codian broke down to tell her everything. She panics and convinces him to let her come. Meanwhile, Tokamu and Macsonn discuss what's happened and both decide that there was something wrong. They both went after Codian.

However, Codian and Siroll have both left for Naidoc's lair by the time Tokamu and Macsonn reach the Kini-Nui. In the lair, Naidoc revealed that he is Codian's dark self, sent by Teridax, also known as the Makuta. The three go back in time, to a week before Codian left Onu-koro. Naidoc brought his sword up soon, and at the last minute, Siroll jumped in the way, thus causing the death of both her and Codian. The two fell over together, and died together. Naidoc disappeared, absorbing into Codian.

Janaio, the carver, the next week never bumped into Codian, continuing onto his project. He continued his carving. Kantura was fired the day Codian was supposed to come for him, and continued to join the Ta-koro guard, not lasting very long. Tumak continued his studies, though not completely comprehending what he was reading. Tokamu kept his mining in progress in the dark mines of Onu-koro, along with Macsonn though the two didn't know each other, or ever speak.

But what of Siroll and Codian? True, there was some speculation among friends where they had gone, but soon the lovers who were once alive on Mata-Nui, now dead beneath her surface, rode from the story of BIONICLE, and into Legend. From legend, into Myth, until they were forgotten completely.

However, all hope was not lost. The world turned, the rains falling on the just and unjust alike, until the Makuta came, spreading his shadow for many years on Mata-Nui, until the Toa Mata came, and drove him from Mata-Nui, until the inhabitants of Mata-Nui returned to Metru-Nui.

And so, the Legend of the Bionicle continues, and everything was how it was meant to be….

**_End of Book 3._**


End file.
